Tongue Tied
by Quirk-A-Dork
Summary: High school changes everyone. Aubrey just wants to perform. Charlie just wants someone to listen. Jazz has always been the mature one, but now must do some growing up herself. Patrick only has one year left before he has to face the world outside of high school. Peter is still learning to except his sexuality. Brandon is tired of his overbearing parents. Megan wants to find love.


**Tongue Tied**

_Chapter 1  
_

* * *

The cafeteria reeked of that days lunch special. Aubrey went over to the lunch table that had unofficially become the table of her and her friends.

"Wasn't this yesterday's meat loaf?" Brandon said with a motion towards today's "Salisbury Steak.

"Beats me," Aubrey replied. "I packed today. You, my friend, have yet to learn the skills of survival in the jungle only known as high school," she replied with a fake air of smugness. He smirked at her comment.

A sly grin spread across Brandon's face. "This coming from the girl who thought she could just go and sit with the cheer leaders on the first day of school. Silly child," he smiled. He "tsk tsk"ed her and sighed before giving her a playful smile so she would know that he was only kidding.

"Don't you just love this place?" Peter asked as he joined the table. "Friendly people..." he glanced over at the cheer leaders, who were whispering and pointing at someone in their general direction. Aubrey shifted in her seat and tried to ignore them, while still trying to figure out who they were pointing at.

"...friendly faces..." Peter continued, smiling and nodding at the lunch lady, who frowned and grunted back.

"...and most of all, the superior drama department to which we all praise!" He finished with a bang. The drama department wasn't too bad, but there certainly could be more done to improve it.

The rest of the group of friends made their way over to the table from either getting their lunch or from a different conversation they were having with a different group.

Their little group was known as the drama geeks, but they weren't unpopular. They were actually pretty high up on the social ladder, but not high enough to be considered "friendly" with the popular kids, though had all pretty much made their peace.

Most of the kids in their circle used to be part of the popular kids, before they discovered the performing arts or stood up and admitted they liked performing from the start.

There were seven kids in the group. Aubrey, Brandon, and Peter were three, and the rest were Megan, Jazz, Charlie, and Patrick. Megan, Jazz, Patrick, Brandon and Peter had been pretty popular when they first entered high school, before the arts. Charlie had always been a loner, until now, and Aubrey was a freshman, the only in the group, so she started off this way.

Aubrey had set out to be part of the group the moment she saw last year's high school musical. It was Fiddler on the Roof, one of her favorites, and she knew from the start that she belonged in that group.

Patrick really started the group about three years ago when he read a book called "The Perks of Being a Wallflower," one of the books everyone at the table loved. The character, Patrick, in the book had reminded Patrick, the person, of himself and inspired him to step out of his shell. Patrick immediately tried out for Frank-N-Furter at the local Rocky Horror Picture Show, the character that Patrick, the character, played in the book at his town's local Rocky Horror Picture Show. He didn't make it his first year, but the second he did, and he's played Frank-N-Furter for one year going on two. Patrick himself was also in the closet when he read the book, and the book helped him come out. Unfortunately for him, they all went to a small town high school, so tolerance was not really embraced. He was cast out, so he started a group of people that liked the arts. Charlie was first to join.

Charlie was, to put it gently, different. He was Goth, and an Australian exchange student. When Aubrey first met him, she immediately asked if he was gay, noting his similarities with the character Fergus from a movie called "Newcastle." Aubrey immediately regretted asking, fearing she may have frightened him with her random question, but Charlie started laughing, telling her he had waited his entire life for someone to ask him that question, knowing she was referring to the movie.

"Unfortunately, no," he had said. This then started them off on an hour long discussion of under rated movies.  
Charlie was a junior, and had been in town since the beginning of his sophomore year. Initially, many students were excited to have a kid with am accent going to their school, but eventually, his different culture and interests made him come across as awkward and weird. He befriended Patrick when they both auditioned for the school musical his sophomore year. Charlie got a good part, the love interest of the second eldest daughter, but had to where a hat through out the show due to his refusal to wash the black dye and purple streak out of his hair.

Patrick got a good part too. Lazar Wolf was the character, and it was a good part. Most of the major parts were reserved for seniors, but everybody got pretty decent roles. Jazz was the eldest daughter, Megan was the fourth eldest daughter, Peter was the commander of the Catholic army, and Brandon was the eldest daughter's love interest.

Brandon was the third person the join the quirky little party. He had secretly started taking piano lessons and loved them, and tried out for the school's show choir his junior year. He made it, which was a big deal. The popular kids also thought it was a big deal, but not in a good way. He became an outcast, and joined the group of people like him.

Jazz and Megan were the fourth and fifth people to join. Megan and Jazz were best friends, despite their age difference. Jazz was actually only a year older than Megan, but skipped the fourth grade, which explained her different grade. Jazz loved music, and Megan loved plays. The moment they shared this with their old friends, they left before the popular kids had the chance to kick them out. They didn't want to be around people who didn't support them, so they joined the weird little party, which was slowly growing in population. It also helped that Jazz had a crush on Brandon since freshmen year, and they began dating shortly after Jazz joined the group.

Peter and Aubrey were the only new members so far that year. Peter liked dancing, and he was extremely good at tap. Peter also had a little bit of a crush on Patrick, for Peter was bisexual.

The little family they had made suited them well, and there was next to no drama (the bad kind) in the group. It was the end of October, which meant marching band was almost over, which Patrick, Charlie, Brandon, and Aubrey were in. Jazz, Megan, and Peter were all in orchestra. Soccer was almost over, which Aubrey and Patrick played, while Peter and Brandon played football, and Megan and Jazz did cross country. Charlie did archery, but was part of a community league, since their small town school didn't have an archery team.

The end of October also meant something else. The auditions for the school musical were mere weeks away, and the most exciting time for the drama geeks. They had been practicing their audition monologues, music numbers and dance sequences since the beginning of September, all pushed by the adrenaline rush of performing.

Auditions were closer than they could stand, and it made them all shiver with excitement and nervousness. No one was going toget in their way for the parts they wanted. They were prepared. They were determined. They were ready.

* * *

I do have a story line in mind for a few of the characters. Aubrey is kind of the main character, but she may not stay that way. All the other characters do play important parts.

Still not one hundred percent sure if I'll continue this story. Let me know if your interested in the story and I'll keep writing. :)


End file.
